


(tonight you're thinking of) cities under crowns

by Losha



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gen, M/M, Munakata Makes Friends, Time Travel, as a warning to those finding this by relationship tags, the Fushimi/Yata and Awashima/Izumo will be more on the side, what are tenses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Losha/pseuds/Losha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Considering the Tea Table Alliance included the Red Clan, it was surprising that no one immediately volunteered themselves to travel back in time and, effectively, save the world.</i> </p><p>Or, Munakata goes back post RoK to when he became a king. How to save the world, make friends, and fall in love in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - beginnings

Reisi Munakata has been the Fourth and Blue King for, interestingly enough, exactly four minutes and forty-four seconds when he collapses.

His Sword of Damocles, hanging thousands of feet above, begins to fade away, but Reisi’s blackout is as brief as it was sudden, and the Sword reforms. It is whole and magnificent, a glowing blue beacon of pure power that represents the values he has long held dear. It is, Reisi muses, pleasing to see it in this perfect state again, even beyond what it means for his plans.

He stands under it, basking, for several moments before he releases the sanctum. It is done easily, easier than any new king should consciously be capable of, but he is no new king. The Reisi Munakata who fell moments after his ascendancy was not the same man who stood after. That man, the Silver King had theorized, would likely be erased, overwritten by Reisi himself. Or, alternatively, the two selves would both inhabit the same body and war for control as the Colorless King’s selves once had - a dangerous prospect, but theirs was a need that begged for nothing less.

Taking stock and finding himself alone in this younger body, Reisi smiles. It would seem Isana had supposed correctly. Good. Reisi had been prepared to wage war over this body, but not having to was naturally better. He could get started immediately.


	2. Prologue - endings

Considering the Tea Table Alliance included the Red Clan, it was surprising that no one immediately volunteered themselves to travel back in time and, effectively, save the world.

But HOMRA’s fire had been tempered by Anna Kushina’s pacific nature, and the young king’s determination to use the flames to _protect_ cast a heavy weight of responsibility over her clansmen. They were boisterous as ever in battle, but as the world seemed to worsen around them, they looked more and more to their king and took their cues from her. Here, in this quickly thrown together meeting, they let Anna and Izumo Kusanagi speak for them, and both Reds chose their words carefully.

There was of course the outlier, Misaki Yata. Normally so dependable for rallying spirits and making bold claims, the vanguard likely would have put his name forward had he not been absent. But Yata was at the hospital, as he had been for days. He had managed to save Fushimi from [jungle], but Reisi’s subordinate was still gravely wounded, and it hadn’t been long before the Red King sent Yata away to check on his friend.

It was a fortuitous decision. They had thought the danger passed, and they had been wrong. Now they knew better, and so Yata remained at Fushimi’s side, the Red King’s third in command acting as ally and guardian to the Blue King’s, and the meeting quiet without both.

It wouldn’t have mattered in the end anyway. It was clear to Reisi from the beginning who would be the time-traveling hero. The Silver King tried to dance around it as he explained his plan, but Reisi knew. The force needed was that of a king; with Iwafune and Nagare dead, and no Colorless or Gold kings, that left three possibilities.

The power needed a connecting point to funnel and link to - a king’s awakening to act as destination. Anna Kushina’s ascendancy would’ve sufficed, but would also cut matters rather closely. Further, she was a young king, still coming into herself. Perhaps it was patronizing, but Reisi didn’t want to put such a burden on the young girl. That left two.

Yashiro Isana… was simply unsuitable. Oh, Reisi could tell that the man _wanted_ to be the one. The grief he’d finally begun working through with his clansmen was less than it had been, but it wasn’t gone. Reisi was certain there were a lot of things Isana would’ve liked to try and change given the opportunity.

If he went, as the First King, he would end up so far back in time that any meddling he performed would likely change _everything_ \- not a power Reisi would willingly leave to his whims. If he were to be honest, he was loathe to leave much of anything up to the boy who once was Adolf K. Weismann, who spent more time running from his responsibilities than contributing to society in any way. And when he did deign to interfere…

_Suoh. I wonder if I could save you this time._

That left Reisi himself. He would be a few years early, but still within an acceptable range. He was confident in his ability to reason out necessary changes and take action. Maintaining the illusion of belonging without compromising himself would be simple enough; though he often privately lamented it, the invisible wedge that divided him from the rest of the world when he became a king would be beneficial in this instance. And the final point that left Reisi as the only possible option… Given the state of his Sword of Damocles, going would save his life. Not going would end in his death and, likely, a second Kagutsu Crater incident. Though this world would be dead soon enough, Reisi would not allow Japan to go out that way.

Not while he still breathed and claimed the title of Blue King.

And so it was decided.


	3. Chapter 1 - ghosts | opening volley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blue King begins to make changes.

A/N: I have not written in ages, and this is my first time posting a story up. Thank you all for reading and joining me on this adventure. I hope you enjoy.

~*~

“Sir? Why are we here?”

At his side, Awashima was alert, her eyes narrowed at the building before them. The bar stood boldly at a corner intersection, its red wood facade both eye-catching and inviting in a foreign, European way. Roman letters overhead spelled out the bar’s name in large font visible from a street away. At a glance, HOMRA looked relatively harmless. Reisi was pleased that his young lieutenant had been doing enough research in her spare time to recognize the opposite as truth, at least for them.

“You’ve heard of the other kings by now, have you not, Lieutenant?” he asked, wanting to gauge how much she’d learned.

“I have,” she confirmed. “There are five other kings such as yourself active at this time, each with set territory.” She paused, then added pointedly, “This is the Third King’s base of operations.”

Reisi waited to see if there was any more, but Awashima was as brief at 19 as she was at 23. “Not entirely accurate, but it’s a beginning,” he said, ignoring her sudden frown. “I suppose on paper, this and the surrounding blocks of Shizume Town _are_ Red Clan territory, much like the area around Tsubaki-mon can be considered ours. No doubt several clansmen you’ve met consider that technical information to be of utmost importance.”

“But not you?” Awashima inferred.

Reisi looked at her. “We of Scepter 4 are a clan that brings order to the chaos of a disorderly world,” he said calmly. “That requires a great deal of honesty - with ourselves and regarding our duties. We quantify a king’s power because we seek to understand it. We note down territories because though the world is large, Kings reside only in this one small country and it is always wise to know where dangerous people may be at any given time.

“But what is territory in a world where borders between countries and continents are crossed in a matter of hours? No,” he turned back to face HOMRA’s entrance and studied it, “territory is transient. You may consider anything on the subject previously recorded by Scepter 4 to be misleading at best. Our jurisdiction extends far beyond our clan borders. I would hope you would not cease pursuing a suspect simply because they crossed into Shizume, or feel obligated to gain Suoh’s permission before you entered.

“Also, the Fifth and Green King ascended in the aftermath of the Kagutsu incident that claimed the previous Blue King’s life. You’ve read the reports. Scepter 4 hasn’t had the resources to investigate the Green Clan properly, so any information there is naturally suspect. What _is_ certain is that [jungle] operates digitally; it is a clan that recognizes no borders and can only be mapped by charting membership populations - which by their very nature are constantly in flux.”

“So at any given point, the entire world could be recorded as [jungle]’s territory.” Awashima frowned, then nodded shortly. “I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” she promised.

There remained a faint hesitance in her posture as she appraised HOMRA’s entrance once more that he noted with an appraising eye, but he said nothing of it. This wasn’t the Green King’s poorly defined territory they were about to walk into, or some random park the Reds were known to frequent, but rather the confirmed home of the Red King. Scepter 4 probably had much and more to say about the previous one, enough to make even a seasoned clansman nervous to walk into this one’s headquarters uninvited. And Awashima was no seasoned clansman.

 _This Seri Awashima is fresh out of a good school and simple life,_ he reminded himself. _She is still finding her footing._

Thus far, he had only had her interacting with her new subordinates, those of Jin Habari’s remaining clansmen willing to follow him. And while she’d settled into her new position admirably, he must remember that it’s still only been little more than a week. It was easy to forget that after years of working with another version of her, easier still because of her admirable determination to fake it until she made it, but Reisi needed to be careful to not let himself fall into a trap of familiarity. No matter what her future self was capable of, this one didn’t have the experience yet to fill those shoes. Asking her to accompany him to meet the Red King already had perhaps been a mistake. But Reisi never cared to dwell on those.

“We are not here to cause trouble,” he told her, a mild reassurance, a milder order, “though the Red Clan may do their best to provoke you once they understand our purpose here if any beyond the king are present. If you wish, you may remain outside.”

Recognizing the concession for what it was, Awashima turned to him in visible surprise. The moment passed quickly. Her expression firmed, her shoulders squared back, and Reisi felt a quiet rush of approval. “No, sir,” his lieutenant said crisply. “I will accompany you.”

“Are you going in then?” a cheerful voice asked to their left, startling Awashima around. “It’s just, if you aren’t, you’re blocking the stairs.”

Ten feet down the leftmost sidewalk stood a ghost. He had, in fact, been standing there for several moments, waiting for them to finish their conversation and move on, though Reisi had been ignoring him over the lieutenant’s shoulder up until that point. Now, he and Awashima both turned their scrutiny on the man. Bags of groceries in both hands and a slight, fae looking child clutching at his shirttail, Tatara Totsuka bore their attention with a good humor that must serve him well when dealing with Suoh. As he continued his approach, he almost casually shifted his shopping entirely to his right arm, freeing his left hand up as Anna Kushina moved to it, farther from them.

Awashima moved back from the short staircase self-consciously, making room; Reisi stayed where he was. He glanced curiously into the closest bag as Anna and then Totsuka squeezed past: leek, onion, carrots, what might be cabbage around the bottom. Fushimi would’ve been appalled.

“Are you here for Mikoto-san?”

“In part,” Reisi said. “I thought it polite to stop by and introduce myself.”

Totsuka nodded distractedly and held open one of the double doors for Anna, and then Reisi and Awashima. “Kings and ladies first,” he smiled. “Mikoto-san should be up, but if not, just take a seat wherever and I’ll go get him.”

 _Perceptive,_ Reisi noted as he climbed the steps and brushed past the man, closer than necessary. _It doesn’t bother him at all to find us on HOMRA’s doorstep._ He filed that away. Whenever their clans had clashed in the past, Tatara Totsuka had never participated in the battles, always guiding Anna away instead. Reisi himself had barely paid the man much mind before his death, beyond speculating on his importance to Suoh. His decision to come here today was already affording him new insight it would seem.

The bar was empty, as Reisi had planned. Lingering cigarette smoke flavored the air, a testament to Izumo Kusanagi’s presence somewhere nearby, but the rest of the clan was absent, working or fooling around elsewhere. He just caught Anna’s form disappearing up the stairs and guessed that was where Suoh must be.

 _Probably asleep,_ he thought as Totsuka hummingly settled his bags on the bartop and called for Kusanagi.

“Where’d they all go?” Totsuka wondered aloud. “I told them I wanted to try that new recipe out with everyone…”

“Perhaps they aren’t fans of vegetables,” Reisi suggested. He settled in at the bar, macabre enough to pick the same seat he’d chosen once in the future, and crossed his legs idly.

Totsuka laughed good-naturedly, perhaps at his clan, perhaps at the way Awashima wandered the bar like a particularly restless bodyguard. “Oh well,” he said, unconcerned. “Izumo-san is probably in the back, but he’ll show up soon and take care of you while I go wake Mikoto-san up.”

Awashima stopped her inspection by a large jukebox and cast an askance look at Totsuka’s retreating back. “It’s four o’clock,” she muttered.

Her circuit next took her to the wall of photographs, which she studied curiously. There were fewer photographs than Reisi remembered, which of course made sense, and at a glance the clan itself was still short a few defining members. Neither Fushimi nor Misaki Yata were present in the photos, though he thought it would be soon that Mikoto accepted them if it hadn’t just happened recently.

Which reminded him - he’d have to figure out how to handle that situation. Leaving Fushimi with HOMRA was out of the question. Reisi wanted _all_ of his team back, and he didn’t think he was being arrogant in thinking Fushimi had been happier with Scepter 4 than HOMRA. But the boy’s need to have Yata’s attention on him whenever possible would need to be addressed differently this time around.

Kusanagi stepped in from the back at that moment, a box of alcohol needing to be restocked in his arms. “Ah, good afternoon!” the tall man greeted them in accented english as he set the box down. He cast an aggrieved look at the groceries left on his bartop and moved those behind the bar, a rag already wiping up the small amount of condensation that had fallen from the bags as he smiled charmingly towards Awashima. “What can I get for you?”

“Tea,” Reisi requested.

Awashima shook her head when Kusanagi looked for her order.

Feeling mischievous, Reisi lifted his hand to stop the bartender from leaving. “You should order something, Lieutenant. We may be waiting a while.”

Kusanagi’s interest sharpened at both the title and the statement, appraising them all over again. Reisi understood the initial dismissal. Though he’d toyed with the idea of coming in uniform, Reisi had not wanted to immediately set Suoh on edge, nor his clan of misfits were they present, and so he and Awashima had both come in civilian dress. At first glance, they could’ve been any man and woman coming in for an early drink. He’d hoped it would be white flag enough to at least be heard.

At this point in his original time, HOMRA’s interactions with Scepter 4 had been limited, the remnants of Habari’s clan operating under Gen Shiotsu as a skeleton crew of what it should be. There hadn’t been resources or manpower enough to try and reign in the Reds, not when the Blues didn’t even have a king anymore to augment their powers, but they were _aware_ of one another all the same. If Reisi managed to get this first meeting right, present Scepter 4 as potential allies rather than antagonists before he raised his clan high again, perhaps so much time wouldn’t be wasted fighting one another.

But, no, that was a fool’s hope. _We must be honest with ourselves, if no one else._ Uniforms or no, carefully planned first meetings or not, the Red and Blue clans would clash eventually. If Reisi let them run wild for the sake of a desired alliance, they would keep pushing as any unchecked flame would, and he would always have to douse them in the end. There was no mad Colorless King to unite their causes at this time. He knew that.

So then why..?

He had just wanted to see how it went, approaching Suoh on his territory under neutral terms, without the weight of his kingship and the eyes of his clan settled on him. With Reisi old enough to not feel a need to prove himself as the new king of a weakened clan, not trying to enforce his will on someone he couldn’t understand. He could appreciate Suoh’s flame for what it was now, without feeling like he had to come out on top as he had all those years ago. He could even admit, as he had all but done to Suoh that day, that while as a king he would fight Suoh when he inevitably disregarded Scepter 4’s laws, he, Reisi Munakata, wanted to be friends with him.

He wanted to greet Suoh not as a King, but as a man.

There was also the amusement to be gained from witnessing Kusanagi’s reaction to hearing Awashima’s drink request for the first time. The bartender hadn’t seemed to understand why Awashima was asking about the red bean paste until he brought it out for her inspection along with Reisi’s tea and she instructed him to add it into her drink order. Even then, he seemed to not understand the monstrosity before him, just staring at it blankly until beautiful, classy Awashima took a sip and declared it acceptable. Kusanagi looked towards the back as though it held his salvation, then began sorting his liquor supply with considerable focus. Reisi stared into the distance as though the drink didn’t exist, years of experience on his side.

Suoh did not take as long as Reisi had feared.

Anna had probably sought shelter in his room and woken him up before Totsuka could. Reisi imagined the Red King lying about a while longer, letting the 7 year old cuddle up to him - not that Suoh would’ve seen it that way - while Totsuka explained he had visitors. Imagined Suoh’s disgruntlement.

The fifteen minutes they sat waiting were not bad. Awashima was irritated, but she took her cues from Reisi’s own composure and held her complaints. She held her comments too, only responding to Kusanagi’s small talk stiffly before he subsided with a quiet huff of amusement and went back to polishing glasses. His gaze darted to the stairs when a slow, heavy tread thudded down them, and Reisi knew even without looking -

“I’ve been told you have business with me,” Mikoto Suoh grumbled out. “What do you want?”

His voice was… better to hear than Reisi had anticipated. Gravelly, full of insolence and zero care what anyone thought about that, exactly like he’d always sounded. But absent was the lower timber Suoh had picked up in the wake of Totsuka’s death, the bass unaltered by grief or anger. 

He’d been expecting that, he realized suddenly. The Suoh after That Night had been so pervasive in his thoughts for so long, he’d forgotten what the man had been like before. But now, simply hearing this younger version speak, he was struck by what now seemed like an obvious difference. How strange that there was anything of this man that he’d forgotten.

Reisi slowly swiveled his barstool around, wanting to see where else his memory had failed. He was taking too long to answer, edging into impolite territory, but Reisi was too used to taking advantage of others’ discomfort to mind. He took his time, and Suoh scoffed and let him.

Tired, always so tired looking. Some of it was genuine laziness, Reisi was certain, but during his time locked up under Scepter 4 Suoh had been plagued by nightmares. Was it the same before Totsuka’s murder? Fushimi had thought so, when Reisi had asked.

Mikoto Suoh didn’t look like much like a king. Reisi had thought so all those years ago. It had irritated him, comparing Suoh to himself, to Daikoku Kokujoji, to Ichigen Miwa, to old images of Weismann or Iwafune. He had thought Suoh didn’t belong, and he’d never hidden that from the other. But four years of fighting and a year of regret changed things. Reisi looked at this young king and could only marvel at how well the flames suited Suoh. He would never be the like of Anna’s controlled, purpose-filled phoenix, his fire burned too wildly, but there was something regal about him all the same. Reisi could see now why HOMRA’s misfits flocked to him, why they loved and mourned him so fiercely.

Feeling strangely wistful, Reisi finally shifted to his feet. “I wanted to introduce myself to you, Third and Red King Mikoto Suoh,” he said formally. “My name is Reisi Munakata. I am, as of now, the new captain of Scepter 4, the Fourth and Blue King.”

Suoh looked unimpressed. He rather looked like he was regretting even coming downstairs, but he cracked his neck and gave Reisi a sleepy glower all the same. “Is that so? You here to fight, Reisi Munakata?” he asked, as others might ask if he knew the time. There was no physical tell to signal that the Red King was ready for the possibility, but Anna was tucked up behind him and it wasn’t difficult to pick up on the girl’s fear of them. The room warmed a few degrees, too localized to be anything but a coiled threat.

Reisi smiled and adjusted his glasses. Though it was tempting, he let the challenge be. “I am not,” he said instead.

“Tch.”

That seemed to be that. Suoh walked forward, past Awashima who stepped defensively between him and Reisi, and poured himself into a seat at the bar, his little shadow dogging his heels. Awashima looked all but frigid, so tightly was she holding herself at the dismissal, but Reisi cut a look her way and she sat back down, lips pressed tightly. Hesitantly at first, Kusanagi began mixing up drinks for his clansmen and took up the task of calming the air once more. He began asking Anna where that messy brat Totsuka had gone and if he was hiding from his wrath after leaving the shopping lazily on his bar. “This isn’t the kitchen,” the bartender grumbled. “No respect for fine craftsmanship at all. Don’t follow Totsuka’s example, Anna-chan.”

The strain child blinked at him solemnly, taking the bright red drink he slid over.

They all sat for several minutes, drinking quietly.

Suoh sighed irritably. “You’re still here.”

Reisi carefully kept his attention on the shelves of alcohol on the other side of the bartop. “I did want to have a word with Kushina-chan.”

Anna had been slowly relaxing while they’d sat there, safe with her king between them and her, but now she threaded an arm around Suoh’s and tensed imperceptibly.

“No.”

“I’m afraid that Anna-chan is quite shy,” Kusanagi added more diplomatically. His smile was politician perfect, but he followed it up by shaking a cigarette out of its carton and lighting it. The lighter stayed out afterwards. “She doesn’t much like other clans.”

Awashima narrowed her eyes. “She need only listen.”

“Anna-chan doesn’t _need_ to do anything,” Kusanagi replied simply, turning his head and blowing smoke away from the group. Even dressed roughly, not yet aspiring to the dress code of his future self, and facing down a potential threat, Kusanagi had his manners.

Reisi left him to Awashima and turned sideways to face Suoh’s profile and, somewhere behind his bulk, Anna. Since he doubted he’d get actual permission and didn’t care either way, he decided to go ahead with his second reason for coming to HOMRA that day. He set his gaze on Suoh’s body approximately where Anna sat on the other side and began an apology that was four years late.

“As I’ve been settling into my position, certain failures of Scepter 4 to uphold order in the years since the Kagutsu Crater incident and the former Blue King’s demise have come to my attention. I, Reisi Munakata, would like to apologize for those failures as they relate to you.

“As of this week, Scepter 4 will be resuming all of its former duties as watchdog over the clans and maintainers of the peace. I wanted to personally inform you, Anna Kushina, that we will be investigating and holding accountable those of the Gold Clan responsible for the attempts to force resonance between yourself and the Slates in an effort to make a King. It is not necessary for you to help us, but if there is any information you can offer that will help apprehend those who tortured you, please do not hesitate to contact myself or Lieutenant Awashima in the future.”

Awashima pulled a card from her purse and slipped to her feet, crossing behind the strain child’s kingly guardian carefully to offer it to Anna. Suoh watched her in the mirror behind the bar. He couldn’t tell, but Anna must’ve looked to Suoh first, because the man muttered a soft, “Do what you want,” before a pale, slim hand slowly stretched out and took the card. Awashima smiled gently at the girl and retreated to stand at Reisi’s side.

“I cannot undo the wrongs done to you,” Reisi said, “but I can offer you justice, and I can make sure they will not happen again to others. That is what it is to be the Blue King.” He finished his tea and stood, placing a few bills on the bartop. “Well, I believe that’s all for now. It was a pleasure meeting you all.”

“Oi, Munakata,” Suoh grunted when they were almost out the door. Reisi turned to look, expecting that burning gaze, but the man hadn’t even turned around to watch them leave. “HOMRA doesn’t answer to anyone,” he said. “Especially not you useless Blues. Keep that in mind.” There was a clinking of ice as he drained the last of the drink Kusanagi had poured him.

“Ah, Suoh-san,” he said pleasantly, “I can tell already we’re going to have an enjoyable relationship.”

The last thing he heard as the bell over the door jingled out their exit was Suoh’s loud scoff.

~*~

“Did that go how you planned?” Awashima asked once they were on their way back to headquarters.

Reisi hummed thoughtfully, brushing a thumb over the genuine smile pulling at his lips. He thought of Anna’s tiny hand taking Awashima’s card, the decent if cautious way HOMRA’s second had spoken, Suoh’s lazy tolerance. Compared to the cat and dog fiasco of their first meeting as Reisi remembered it… “Yes,” he said. “I think that went about as well as could be expected. It’s better to meet this way than have to deal with introductions while trying to arrest them, after all.”

He blinked away old memories and focused his thoughts forward once more. “Has the Gold King responded to my request yet?”

Awashima tapped away at her handset. Her lips thinned after a moment. “He says he will continue to handle the matter while you focus on building your clan and settling into your duties.”

“A refusal then.”

Reisi wasn’t surprised. The Gold King had refused him all those years ago too, offering the same platitudes, the same suggestions that he not jump into this new world too fast. Half a decade ago Reisi had been the age his body portrayed, full of ideas but raw in actual experience. A lifetime of learned awe for Daikaku Kokujoji had swayed him. Oh, he’d chafed at it, but a newborn king wasn’t a match for one of the oldest. Reisi hadn’t been certain then what his clan could do, what _he_ could do, or what sort of power the Gold King held - and so he’d left Koshi Mizuchi to his king’s mercy. This go round, Reisi had no such uncertainties. This time, he _knew_ the girl who’d been Mizuchi’s experimental King-to-be.

 _What did that man think, I wonder, when the Slates finally resonated with Anna?_ He hoped, quietly, that someone had told him. He hoped that it _burned_ Mizuchi to hear that Anna became a King and he would never see what she could do. If it happened again in this timeline, Reisi would personally make sure the knowledge tortured him. But he could only do that if he had him.

“Kindly inform the Gold King that Scepter 4 is currently more than capable of resuming its traditional duties. I have already been taking steps to bolster the ranks and, having spent the last week familiarizing myself with the department, I am ready to move forward. Though his offer is generous, I must remind Kokujoji-san that Timeless Palace’s priority is guarding the Slates, _not_ the people.

“Further, as the incident in question originated from within Timeless Palace and continued for some time under the noses of the Usagi and the Gold King himself, it has been deemed inappropriate by myself, Blue King Reisi Munakata, to leave the investigation within house. Therefore,” his voice chilled as he finished dictating, “Scepter 4 officers will arrive to conduct their investigation tomorrow. I expect Koshi Mizuchi to be ready for transfer at that time.”


End file.
